


Always and Forever

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Love Live! Sunshine!! The School Idol Movie: Over The Rainbow
Genre: Angst, Biting, Comfort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome, reminder to not ever let Mari in charge of the remote, sulking kanan, third years best girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: After arriving at the safe house in Italy, getting found is the least of their problems. With Kanan acting sour and Mari unhappy, Dia has to try and balance their emotions while keeping in tune with her own.// I’ve not seen the movie, so this technically doesn’t have any spoilers and is just a gap filler for time we didn’t see on screen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, very very late happy birthday to one of my good friends, who I would not have been able to complete with masterpiece without you. Thanks so much for supporting my work, and I really appreciate everything you do for me. I really hope you enjoy this, as it has been nearly a month in the works (as well as being two months late)
> 
> I had to cut it into different parts because it got so long, but I hope everyone’s enjoys it. 
> 
> Also the summary and title suck because I just wanted to publish this before I went to sleep.

Although the wind wasn’t exactly the coldest Dia had ever felt, she was certainly shivering. Whether it was from exhaustion from the long journey she had been on, that she hadn’t eaten properly since her mid-flight meal, or maybe it was just simply the fact she got cold easily, but either way Dia was freezing. Trying not to make her discomfort noticeable, she pulled her coat tighter around herself and turned to watch Kanan and Mari. Watching her girlfriends always managed to distract her from whatever plagued her mind and body.

With her eyes now tracing the faces and bodies of the two, Dia didn’t feel much better; instead of the cold it was their situation that now assaulted her mind. 

Mari was leant forward on the balustrades, her chin propped up by her hands. Her face was distant, and not very happy. Her mouth fell downwards at the corners as her eyes watched the lights glittering on the horizons. Mari hadn’t smiled much since the start of their trip, or at least not completely genuinely. Dia shifted her eyes to Kanan.

Kanan was facing the opposite direction, looking back at the villa. Her violet eyes were glazed over as she locked her gaze to the villa and her teeth were gritted as her face fell into a scowl. Even without taking a look at Kanan’s current mood, she knew they were feeling the same - they just dealt with it in different ways. Kanan’s slightly unhealthy way of dealing with Mari-related matters she wasn’t happy with, was by sulking and being uncharacterised moody. 

Dia sighed and rubbed her hands together. Her fingertips were freezing. Looking down at her hands, Dia sighed a little: she wasn’t particularly fond of them. Her long and rather bony fingers resulted in her having poor circulation in her hands, and when they got cold, it was rather difficult to warm them up. She frowned, turning her hands over to stare at her palms. With another deep sigh, she concluded her hands weren’t attractive at all and shoved them back into her pockets to try and warm them up.

Her movements distracted both Kanan and Mari, who turned to look at her shuffling around.

“Dia? What’s up?” Kanan asked, her fact turning from sulky to concerned in an instant. They both came to Dia’s side.

“Just a little cold...” Dia muttered, annoyed at herself for disturbing Kanan and Mari’s train of thought. Mari hand dug into Dia’s pocket and she fished out Dia’s icicle hand.

“Dia! Your fingers are FREEZING!” Mari exclaimed, the last part of her sentence in English. She rubbed Dia’s hand between her own. Dia’s gaze drifted down to Mari’s hands. Obviously they were manicured to perfection and super soft. They were a little of the plumper side, but that made them all the nicer to hold and but Mari’s fingers were slender and smooth - not overly bony like her own.

Kanan searched for Dias other hand and held it between hers too. Kanan’s hands were wider than both Mari’s and Dia’s, and a little rough - showing she was used to hard work. Lifting and moving heavy tanks about at the diving shop had given her workers hands. Sometimes Dia felt that her own hands could get lost in Kanan’s, but she liked that: it made her feel comforted.

Remaining still for a moment, the three just stood together, each holding another’s hand in their own as if t were the most precious gem in existence.

“Maybe we should go inside...” Kanan mumbled. She still didn’t make an attempt to communicate with Mari and instead the question was directed towards Dia, “Perhaps we should order something to eat too...”

Mari nodded in agreement and tugged Dia’s arm in the direction of the villa. As a chain reaction of Mari moving inside, the two two were pulled along.

Inside the villa, the temperature wasn’t that much different from the temperature outside. It was even possible that it was colder - it had been unused for many months.

Shivering, Dia reluctantly released Kanan and Mari’s hands so she could rub her arms a little.

Kanan bit her lip as she watched Dia try to warm herself up.

“Maybe we should take a bath or a shower, it might help us to warm up.”

“W-we don’t h-have any heating... It’ll take too long to warm the house up,” Dia stuttered through chattering teeth.

“We should be able to get a little hot water-“

“If we all shower together it won’t be a problem!” Mari butted in, the smirk on her face threatening to split it. Dia swallowed thickly. She had seen them both naked before; many times in many contexts...

Kanan didn’t seem keen and crossed her arms while looking defiantly at Mari.

“What if I don’t want to share? You shouldn’t want to share either.”

“Why not?” Mari snorted, “Why shouldn’t I want to bath with my cute girlfriends?” 

To annoy Kanan even more, Mari pulled Dia close and ran her hands up and down her body as she tugged her into an embrace. Dia felt her face pressing against Mari’s chest and she blushed heavily. 

“Because you’re getting married. I’m pretty sure your husband wont want-“

“KANAN!” Mari suddenly shouted out, loosing her cool. She moved away from Dia, who longed for Mari to take her up in her warm embrace once again. 

Purple eyes smouldering with anger, Mari continued.

“How many times do i have to tell you?! I’m not getting married! Why do you think I’m here with you?”

“Because you’re running away from your responsibilities. Sooner or later you’re going to have to go home, or your mother is going to find us.” Kanan moved closer to Mari, the two of them coming eye to eye.

“ I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to do.” Mari bit back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her forearm ever so slightly brushed against Kanan’s breast. If Kanan had noticed, she didn’t show it.

“Your money isn’t going to last forever. Sooner or later your mother is going to cut off your cards-“ Kanan leaned in, her teeth bared and eyes narrow.

“We don’t need money to be together! We can just-“

“Why are you running away from this Mari?” Kanan’s voice was breaking into a shout. She was very close to Mari’s face, but the blonde didn’t flinch.

“Kanan! JUST STOP BEING SO MISERABLE AND ENJOY WHAT WE HAVE!” Mari shouted, gripping Kanan’s shoulder. 

It looked like Kanan was about to shout back, and continue their shouting match, but Dia butted in.

“That’s enough.” She said quietly, moving between the two. Mari’s hands were loosened from Kanan’s shoulders and dropped down uselessly by her sides. Kanan took a step back. Mari spun around and marched off, deeper into the darkness of the villa. 

“I’m going to order some food.” She muttered, leaving Kanan and Dia stood awkwardly by themselves.

Dia turned sharply to Kanan, ready to scold her for ruining their time together, but her gaze softened why she saw Kanan’s face.

She was crying. 

With a soft hand, she wiped Kanan’s cheeks, but Kanan pushed it away.

“I’m going to see if I can get some hot water for a bath.” Kanan mumbled, moving away from Dia.

She took her phone out and switched the torch feature on before disappearing through a different door to Mari, leaving Dia stood alone in the dimly lit room.

She sighed.

They were both so difficult.

~~~~~~~

Mari ran her hands up and down the banister as she hurriedly searched for nearby fast food places on her phone. The hallway was dark, with the only light being her phone which illuminated her face. Furiously rubbing her eyes, Mari willed herself to stop crying, but the tears refused to stop. 

She was hurting. Kanan was hurting. Dia was hurting.

They were all feeling it, but instead of sitting down and spending time together, Kanan had been letting the thoughts roam her mind too much. She was scared, she didn’t want Mari to get married - Mari herself didn’t want to get married... or at least not to some guy she had only met once. There were only two people she wanted to marry. 

A teardrop fell on the screen. Mari hastily rubbed it away and continued her search. 

She felt like pizza. It had been a while since she had eaten genuine Italian pizza. Pressing on the first pizza place that came up on her list, she scouted their menu.

'Something simple for Dia,' she thought, browsing the cheese pizzas. There was a simple margarita pizza showing at the top of the page, so Mari locked it into her memory as she continued to search for a pizza she would like. It didn’t take long to find a pizza for Kanan either. In the search for her own pizza, Mari came across a 'fishy feast' pizza, containing anchovies, salmon and some other seafood that Mari didn’t particularly care for, but she knew Kanan would like it. 

For herself, things were more difficult. She liked to try new things, but there were so many new and exciting things on the menu that Mari couldn’t help but be curious about all of them. It would be a long process if she went through them all and examined what was on each one. After scrolling with her eyes closed, she made a selection when her thumb landed on a random one.

 

She found the phone number on the site and punched it into her phone. It rang a few times before an Italian voice came on the other end. Answering perfectly, Mari placed her order. 

"Buonasera, vorrei ordinare 3 pizze d'asporto..." Mari threw the list of pizzas into the phone, and she asked what sides she wanted, she replied that on of everything would be great.

She agreed to pay cash upon delivery, and then hung up. Mari pushed her phone back into her pocket and began to make her way blindly down the stairs.

They had agreed to keep the lights off in the house, hoping to reduce the chances of Mari’s mother finding them. Mari didn’t doubt for a second that her mother would find them at some point, it was all a question of time. Having the lights off meant it was difficult finding their way around the house, but they had their phone torches to help a little. For the rooms with no windows (very few of those), Mari compromised and said they could have the lights on: these were limited to a few closets and bathrooms. A lamp in the bedrooms would also be allowed, as long as the curtains were thick enough so no light leaked out.

Sighing as she stepped down each stair, Mari made her way to the bottom in the dark. No sooner had she hit the wooden floor at the bottom, there was a scream from upstairs. Mari shot around, and without a second she raced up the stairs, catching her feet on the steps in the dark.

~~~~~~~

Working by phone torch was hard, Kanan decided. Having to hold the phone either in one hand or between her teeth was difficult to get the angle right but she needed to see what she was doing with the other hand.

As she fiddled and twisted with the knobs on the boiler, she sighed heavily. Nothing seemed to be working. Not one of them had caused the boiler to start to whir into action. Mari had said they were only staying for a day or two, so it wasn’t worth trying to get the heating on to warm the house up, it would take days - but hot water to one bathroom might be doable. At least for a bath for Dia - she needed it the most, it helped her to de-stress about their situation and hopefully warm her up.

Trying another dial, thoughts of Mari and Dia ran through her mind. Kanan was certain Dia had been loosing sleep about their sudden ‘disappearance’ during their trip, and ninety percent sure she had been loosing hair too. She just got stressed so easily. It wasn’t easy either, with herself and Mari in almost constant arguments leaving Dia on the sidelines to settle their disputes.

Now sweating from being crammed into a small space and straining her neck and back to reach what she needed, Kanan sat back on her heels. She was no expert at all, but after fiddling about with the one at home to get some hot water she thought she would at least be able to do that with this one. 

With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes for a second. Images of Mari and Dia flashed her mind immediately, her train of thought completely derailed. 

With one last desperate attempt, Kanan leant forward and flicked a large switch downwards.

The boiler spluttered to life. The red light at the bottom lit up and the engine inside could be heard rattling.

Kanan was surprised. It appears she hadn’t even turned it on, as a cause for her previous inability to get any response. With a sigh, she pulled herself from the cupboard and took her phone back into her hand. Now she would just have to try a bath-

A scream interrupted her. There was heavy thudding of what sounded like feet on stairs that followed, and Kanan darted back onto the hallway. She collided with another body, and from the 10/10 huggable rating, she could tell it was Mari. The two grappled on the floor for a moment in the dark, trying to figure out which way was up as they untangled their limbs. They were so used to the feeling of their legs around one another sometimes it was hard to distinguish and pull them apart.

As soon as Kanan felt her legs become her own once again, she stumbled to her feet. Using her phone torch as a guide, she found her way back to the room they had left Dia, with Mari following close behind. 

“Dia?!” They both burst into the bedroom, shining their phones about to locate their missing girlfriend.

“I’m here!” Dia squeaked, her voice unusually high. Mari spun round. Dia was perched on a chair, her phone long forgotten on the floor in front of her. Kanan moved over to Dia too.

“What are you doing up there?! You had us worried, screaming like that...” she mumbled, offering Dia a hand to get her down.

“There’s a spider...” Dia whispered, looking away, slightly embarrassed, “it fell from the ceiling onto hand and it’s on the floor somewhere... please get rid of it.” She asked in a small voice.

Kanan chuckled and scanned the floor. She located to offensive spider and scooped him up in her hands. Dia squealed (very unlike her), as Kanan brought it close to examine once again. Mari giggled.

“Kanan! Don’t be cruel! Just let it go...” Mari smiled a little, rubbing Dia's hand reassuringly. Kanan moved to dispose of the spider and Dia slowly came down from standing on the chair, then she and Mari moved to sit on the bed. At first, they were just sat next to each other. Dia could feel the warmth from Mari as they sat close, and tried to subtly get closer. She wasn’t sure how long they could continue to be together for, so she might as well make the most of it.

Mari caught Dia's hint and leaned backwards so she could lower Dia's head to her lap. Mari's scent surrounded Dia. It was mostly expensive perfumes, but underneath the many, many layers of artificial sprays and lotions, Dia managed to catch a whiff of just Mari. She breathed deeply, hoping the blonde wouldn’t notice. 

“Di-a... if you wanted to smell me so badly, you could’ve just asked!” Mari teased, tangling her fingers in Dia's hair. Dia jerked at her statement,

“I didn’t want to smell you! I just happened to smell you as I-“

“Well you enjoyed it, didn’t you, hmm?” Mari bent over to place a quick kiss to Dia's red cheek. The brunette only grew more red with the kiss. Their brief moment was interrupted with the return of Kanan, her face slightly more twisted into a frown than it was before she left.

“I think I’ve got the hot water going, Dia, there should be enough to be able to run a bath for you.” Kanan muttered. Dia sat up and removed herself from Mari.

“What about you two? You’ve not bathed for the same duration as me, surely-“

“It’s fine. I can wash in the sink later.” Kanan cut Dia off, “I’m going to see if it’s working.” Kanan stomped off again, using her phone torch for light.

Just as quickly as the mood had lightened a little, it sank back down once again. Dia went and sat back next to Mari, and while she was still shivering, she didn’t feel like hugging too close. Kanan seemed jealous, but if she wasn’t being so moody could join in the hug - which is what Dia knew all three of them would prefer.

“You hungry?” Mari murmured, moving her chin to rest lightly on Dia's shoulder, “I ordered us pizza... It should be here soon.”

Unsaid questions hung heavily in the air between them, Mari was desperate to say something else, Dia could tell. Because of their personalities, Mari often struggled to read Kanan's true emotions. The blue haired diver often preferred to bottle everything up and thrust out moodiness and sulking as a substitute for talking about how she was feeling.

“She’s just upset.” Dia said eventually. 

Mari nodded.

“I’m not that terrible at reading her, I know that much. But I don’t understand why.” 

As she spoke, Mari's arm snaked around Dia's waist and pulled her closer. A lot of the time, there would’ve been sexual undertones to such a gesture, but in this case Dia knew it was just comfort Mari sought.

“I’m here, with the two of you now instead of obeying my parents. Why doesn’t that make her happy?” Mari turned her bright eyes to Dia, biting her lip nervously. 

“It does, she’s just worried about you. And your freedom. That’s also important to her.” Dia murmured. Mari sighed heavily, but before she could open her mouth, the doorbell rang. 

“Ah! That will be the pizza!” Mari’s mood suddenly changed, and she seemed to be her normal, easily-excitable self - a complete contrast to the Mari from a few seconds earlier. She bounced up from the bed and ripped her coat off the floor. Mari fiddled around for a few seconds, before pulling her hefty purse from the bag and taking off once again down the stairs. She seemed okay moving about in the near-darkness, but it only made Dia worry.

Flicking her phone torch on, Dia followed after her with a warning to be careful.

When Dia reached the bottom of the stairs, Mari was already paying for the delivery. 

When Mari had said she had ordered them pizza... Dia had assumed she meant a singular pizza for them to share. Dia should never assume when it came to Mari. In one hand, Mari was balancing her order which consisted of three large, flat pizza boxes and a selection of other smaller boxes. Sighing, Dia moved over to help her carry them, but not before she saw the huge wad of bills that Mari handed the delivery boy using her free hand. The look o the boys face told the two that was clearly the most tips he had ever received.

“Keep the change!” Mari smiled cheerily, and closed the door behind her.

“Mari!” Dia scolded, as she took an armful of the smaller boxes, “Why have you ordered so much?” 

“I ordered different pizzas to make sure there was something everyone liked!” Mari exclaimed.

“Three LARGE pizzas! There’s no way we’re going to eat so much...” Dia was in awe, “And what’s in all these other boxes?” Trying to undo the box while she was walking was difficult, so she looked to Mari for answers. 

“I got us some chicken strips, potato wedges, cookies for afters-“

“Mari!” Dia bit back a laugh. Mari sure liked to go over the top with things. 

The two of them made their way back upstairs with the boxes and Mari called for Kanan.

“Kanan! We’ve got pizza!”

“Bribery isn’t going to put her in a good mood.” Dia mumbled. Mari shot her a look and pouted.

The two of them made their way upstairs, and past the bathroom where Kanan was working, Mari knocked on the open door with a cheery smile.

“Pizza, Love!” Mari smiled. Kanan didn’t quite share the same enthusiasm, but she eyed the boxes curiously. 

“I won’t be a minute. The water is warming up.” She mumbled.

Mari and Dia continued to the bedroom, upon entering, Mari dumped her arms of pizza on the floor, flicked a lamp on and drew the curtains. 

Dia carefully deposited of the food next to the bed and removed the large bottle of Pepsi that had been tucked under her arm.

“We need some cups...” Dia muttered, turning back to the door.

“Don’t bother! Let’s just drink from the bottle.” Mari stated simply whilst ripping the sheets from the bed and despising of them on the floor near the food. She grabbed the pillows and threw them next to the blanket too. Dia grimaced as she thought about drinking straight from the bottle, but tried to reassure herself that it was just her girlfriends that she was sharing with so it wasn’t a hugeeeee issue.

Reluctantly, she went and sat down in the nest of blankets and pillows. Mari soon joined her and tore open all the boxes.

Dia eyed them curiously. They were all large, of course. There was a simple margarita, which Dia assumed was what Mari ordered for her since she wasn’t keen on the more adventurous flavours, and then two more exotic flavours. One was topped with fishy-themed food, and the other was just an explosion, much like Mari's personality. Dia had her doubts on if Mari would like it, but she was always willing to share.

Kanan looked rather sheepish as she entered the bedroom, and sat down between the two of them, forming a triangle with the pizzas and other food in the middle - like a ritual triangle. 

“We’ve summoned a Kanan!” Mari snorted, not trying to hold back her laugh in the slightest. The only thing stopping Dia from breaking out in laughter was Kanan’s stern glare, but her moody face and bottom lip stuck out far enough to be used as a springboard to a pool was funny to see.

Kanan opened her mouth to retort, but Mari shoved a slice of pizza straight into it before any sound could escape.

“Just eat, I know you’re hungry.” Mari winked playfully, “ Look! I got chicken strips!”  
She pulled the box out and whipped it open. Dia sighed. She was impossible, but she was also trying. Kanan was just sulking and shuffled closer to Dia with a sigh.

Mari glanced around.

“Fancy some TV? I’m sure there’s something good on.” Mari asked, but didn’t wait for an answer from the other two girls. Instead she jumped up and bounded across the room to the large plasma screen TV, and flicked the switch on at the wall, “any preferences?” Mari glanced at Kanan and Dia with raised eyebrows.

Kanan just shrugged nonchalantly, while Dia wanted to give something back.

“Uh, something informative? To help us learn about Italy maybe...” Dia mumbled. Mari snorted a little, finding her choice rather funny if not boring. 

“I doubt there is going to be any documentaries about Italy airing in Italy, Dia.” 

Mari snatched the remote off the cabinet and plopped herself back down on Dia's other side. The television jumped to life and a loud cartoon started blasting through the speakers as the show jumped around on the screen.

“Turn it down!” Kanan hissed, “we will be heard!”

“No we won’t. It’s soundproof.” Mari argued, but turned it down very slightly anyway. She got the guide up and started to flick through the pages, trying to find something suitable to watch. 

Dia reached for the bottle. She personally found it distasteful to drink straight from the bottle, but with none of them wanting to wash cups later there wasn’t really another choice. Dia uncapped it carefully to make sure it didn’t fizz over and lifted the bottle slowly to her lips, to her left Kanan was nibbling on the questionably topped pizza she seemed to like. Dia took a gulp just in time for Mari to exclaim;

“Let’s watch this!” And pressed the remote hard.

A pair of large breast flashed up on the screen, and loud moaning blasted through the expensive speaker system. 

Dia choked. 

She dropped the large litre bottle of Pepsi into her lap and spat her mouthful down herself in an attempt to cease her choking. Due to the Pepsi being dropped mostly upside down, of course it went all over Dia, soaking her shirt and skirt. While Mari was snorting and laughing harder than Dia had previously believed possible, Kanan was coughing and spluttering to her side. Now gotten her bearings and a bit of breath back, Dia quickly turned to Kanan and slapped her harshly on the back a few times to hopefully dislodge the food stuck in her throat.

Mari thought the choking and slapping sounds from Dia and Kanan accompanied the actions on the TV perfectly, and could hardly catch her breath for laughing so hard.

After a few hard slaps, Kanan coughed up the mostly chewed anchovy and spat it into her hand. With a look of distaste she glared at Mari. 

Mari didn’t even get to see the glare, the tears were clouding her eyes. 

Dia found herself reddening as her eyes were drawn to the television once again. A busty blonde haired woman was getting completely destroyed from behind and was forcefully pushed against a wall. Hands gripped her hair and Dia identified a 'mysterious' substance across her face. 

She lunged for the remote, which Mari had discarded in her inability to control her laughter and hurriedly switched the TV off. She fumbled at first, missing the button but with the camera showing more and more of what Dia didn’t want to see, she managed to get herself together long enough to switch it off properly. 

With the porn gone from the TV, Dia collapsed backwards so she was leaning against the bed, taking deep breaths. Mari was still laughing, though seemed to be coming down from her comedy high and could actually breathe. 

Kanan was red faced, maybe from choking so viciously or maybe from the adult tv show that had flashed upon the screen. Dia knew her own face was red, but as she took a breather, she was reminded of her situation; completely soaked from the now empty bottle of Pepsi which she had dropped on herself.

The bottle lay in her lap, with a tiny bit left in the bottom. If Mari had wanted some, it was tough shit now because it was all over Dia and the floor.

“Mari! This is everywhere!” Dia eyed the stained cream carpet and wrung her hands uncomfortably and grimaced.

Mari just waved a hand between deep breaths.

“I’ll pay for the carpet to be properly cleaned or whatever!” Mari laughed.

“It got on your pizza too,” Kanan said bluntly, shifting the wet box to the side. Mari's exotic looking pizza was now drenched in Pepsi and looked rather sorry sitting in the sodden cardboard by itself. Mari shot upwards with a slightly distressed look.

“I only had one piece!” She cried out.

“Have some of mine,” Dia mumbled, leaning to get the box, “I won’t manage all this by myself anyway.” 

Kanan, refusing to be outdone, pushed her box to Mari too. 

“You can have some of mine too, I don’t mind.”

Mari gave Kanan's pizza a snotty look, despite having ordered it.

“No thanks.” She said. Kanan offered the pizza to Dia, who also refused with the same amount of distaste as Mari. Kanan pouted and munched on her own, savoring the fishy flavors. 

But the Pepsi was making Dia very sticky, and she shuffled uncomfortably, trying to move herself out of the dirty carpet.

“The bath should be full enough now, Dia” Kanan muttered, “I’ll go and check it. You need to wash off.” She walked from the room.

Dis nodded in thanks, and then turned to face Mari. Eyes glinting with trouble, Mari grinned and nodded. The unspoken question had been answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I swear this is the first fic more than a one shot that I have created and finished.... 
> 
> It’s been two and a half months in the works, but here it is! 
> 
> Pls enjoy

Dia and Mari were already in the bath when Kanan decided to join them. She certainly wouldn’t be able to relax long, the water was rapidly cooling and Dia had a feeling she would be feeling the chill soon. Mari had said it was okay to leave the bathroom light on while they were in thee, as there were no windows, aside from a skylight, that would give any indication that someone was home.

Dia felt herself blushing as Kanan dropped her skirt and tights, and averted her gaze to Mari. Of course, Mari wasn’t even trying in the slightest to hide her stares and watched Kanan’s toned body undress. Mari’s complete refusal to be ashamed made Dia feel enough embarrassment for both of them. Kanan was very confident with her body, and held very little modesty when it came to undressing in front of her girlfriends. It one swoop she removed her jumper and shirt, leaving her stood in a bra - however this was soon removed. As the clothes were dropped on the floor, Dia cringed a little. When Kanan turned back, her stony gaze had softened a bit. It had been while since they had bathed together. 

Slowly, she dipped a toe into the hot water, followed by the rest of her body.

The bath was small, not nearly enough room for the three of them to comfortably spread out. Dia and Mari sat at the ends, and Kanan was between them. Dia was raised to be rather modest, and she sat with her knees brought up to her chest to cover it as much as possible (not that there was much to cover compared to Kanan and Mari, Dia thought bitterly), and thighs pressed tightly together. With how clear the water was, everything could be seen otherwise. Mari, had been also raised to be modest, but she never followed the rules anyway and instead she had her legs spread wide apart and arms hanging over the edges of the freestanding bathtub. Kanan had one knee bent, with her elbow resting on it and her hand under her chin, she was blushing slightly - an indication that she felt a slight bit embarrassed with herself on show.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You’ve both seen everything before.” Mari smirked, breaking the silence with a slight splash in the bath. 

Kanan pursed her lips and turned her head indignantly. 

“Context matters.” 

“Hm? So you’d prefer the context with me fucking you?” Mari teased, but the underlying tone of seduction was clear in her voice.

“What? That doesn’t even make sense! Stop putting words in my mouth!” Kanan hissed, but the harshness had gone from her voice, and instead she sounded like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

Mari caught Dia’s eye.

“Why don’t you come and sit over this side Dia?”   
Mari spread her legs wider and patted the space between them with a grin. Kanan seemed to tense. It was a rough fight to keep her eyes above the water as it was, but Mari gesturing downwards ruined Dia’s concentration. 

Not wanting to continue to stare Mari down, Dia moved across the bath. This was evidently difficult as Kanan was sat in the way, but after making uncomfortably close manoeuvres around Kanan, Dia found herself face to face with Mari. Mari grabbed Dia’s arm and spun her round. The bath was slippery, and Dia felt her feet disappear from beneath her as she fell. She tried to put her arms out to break her fall, but Mari’s from grip was unbreakable. Within a millisecond she had been spun around, and she now rested with her back against Mari’s chest with her ass between her legs. It took a moment before she realised what had happened. Evidently, Kanan was shocked too. She looked so adorable with her eyebrows raised and mouth parted slightly. 

Even though she looked like she wanted to say something after that, Kanan remained quiet, and turned away form the two.

“Why don’t you spill whats on your mind Kanan?” Mari’s voice was now quiet and serious, as she stared straight at Kanan whilst trying to wrap her arms fully around Dia protectively, “while we’re all exposed like this, you might as well”

Kanan was cornered, she couldn’t run or hide or get angry. Dia did commend Mari, she was a lot smarter than everyone normally remembered. Kanan scowled.

“You know what’s up!” She said indignantly.

“Do I?

“You know how I feel about your... your marriage...”

Mari cocked an eyebrow.

“And YOU know how I feel. I love you and Dia, more than anyone in this world, and I will stop at nothing to make you realise that. I’m not getting married, Kanan. Well, not to him anyway.” Mari’s grip on Dia tightened a little and she lowered her voice to stop it from breaking under the stress.

Kanan bit her lip.

“But your mother, she will make you-“

Mari leaned forward as far as she could stretch with Dia blocking her way and thrust a finger over Kanan’s lips.

“She can’t make me do anything. I’ll show her. I promise.” Mari grabbed Kanan’s arms and with some insane amount of strength she pulled her backwards, so she was hovering over Dia, their legs getting intertwined, “But you have to promise me too. Promise me you won’t give up.” 

Mari rested her chin on Dia’s shoulder, and breathed close to her ear.

“You too Dia, promise me.” 

With Kanan above her, and Mari behind her, Dia could do nothing but promise - she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Kanan promised too.

“Are we all okay now?” Mari exclaimed the ‘okay’ in English and held up her signature hand sign. 

Kanan nodded, and relaxed herself a little by turning onto her back and resting on Dia, just like how the brunette was resting on Mari.

“We’re a Dia sandwich!” Mari giggled, her laugh moving through the three of them as she brought her hands to rest on Kanan’s shoulders. Under the water, Kanan’s hand drifted backwards to find Dia’s. Upon finding its target, Kanan interlocked their fingers and Dia found Mari doing the same on her other side.

“I love you both,” Kanan murmured, looking upwards to Dia. Teeth were on Dia’s neck as Mari murmured her vows into her skin

“I love you too, Kanan, Mari” 

With a happy sigh, Kanan seemed content to rest in the Dia sandwich, but Mari had other ideas. With her hands running down to grope Kanan and her lips sucking and grazing Dia's neck. 

Bath time was definitely over.

How Dia made it from the bathroom to the bed wasn't a complete mystery. While she could only remember fingers being run up and down her sides and Kanan's mouth attached to her own, that was enough pieces to fit the puzzle together. 

Her hair was still damp as she laid back on the pillow, towel had long since been discarded on the floor, much to Dia's annoyance. She couldnt find herself becoming too annoyed, because she had much better things to worry about. Such as the slightly teasing grin Kanan was giving her from the comfort of being placed between Dia's slim thighs.

Violet eyes gleamed up at her as a silent request for approval. How could she even say no? The suggestive smile on Kanan's face and the redness in her cheeks made Dia only think of the shameless things Kanan wanted to do to her. Dia glanced away quickly. She threw her right arm over her eyes. 

It was a definite yes. 

No more than milliseconds had passed before Kanan propelled herself forward, straight into Dia's burning heat. Muscly arms wound themselves around Dia's skinny legs and pulled them close. Mari had once joked that it was like wearing a 'Dia hat' which not only was a massive mood killer but also so funny Kanan had fallen off the bed laughing at Dia's annoyance at the term. 

A wet sensation jerked Dia from her brief daydream, and a tongue investigated her insides. The slick sensation made Dia grow even wetter.

Speaking of wet, Dia could hear gentle muffled moans and a series of sounds that heavily suggested Mari was nearby, and she was horny. Finally removing the arm that had been bent over her face, Dia squinted her eyes across the bed. Not too far Mari was sitting back against the headboard with one leg bent upwards and her fingers disappearing down below into her wet folds. Rubbing furiously, Mari was gazing at the scene before her with half lidded eyes and an expression on her face that could only be described as lust.

Upon catching Dia staring, Mari gave her a cheeky wink before spreading her legs wider to give Dia the full show. A hand snaked up to grab her chest and Mari let out a low moan as she pinched her own nipple. 

Dia shuddered, goosebumps forming on her skin as her arousal spiked. She felt her stomach becoming heavy and low between her legs. For a second, Kanan’s mouth removed itself from her lower region, and with a teasing smile Kanan moved her way up Dia’s torso, licking her stomach as she went. Dia whined a little. She was a slightly ticklish and the lack of work happening down below was a little disappointing. 

Dia’s disappointment was only short lived, as one hand snaked back down whilst Kanan began work on her chest. Kanan took Dia’s hardened nipples into her mouth and gave a strong suck, nipping gently.

Letting out a moan at that, Dia was satisfied with Kanan’s change in performance. Despite her chest being notably smaller than Kanan and Mari’s, Dia’s breasts were twice as sensitive. Using her other hand, Kanan softly palmed and massaged Dia’s second boob. 

As Kanan sucked and bit her chest, her fingers worked on Dias entrance - gently tracing around, before dipping in slowly and withdrawing. The fleeting touches and short lived ventures inside left Dia thirsty for more: squeezing her thighs together she vocalised her needs in the form of a deep moan. 

Cold air brushed across Dia’s now-wet nipple, causing it to harden even more - not previously thought possible - as Kanan abandoned her position. She instead moved upwards to capture Dia’s lips. Although a surprise, the gesture certainly wasn’t unwelcome and Dia sloppily reciprocated the kiss through her lust hazed mind. 

Kanan softly bit Dia’s lip, marking her territory, before thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Kanan wasn’t particularly dominant, she was much too laid back for that, but when it came to Dia she struggled to be anything but dominant. Dia swirled Kanan’s tongue around her mouth, sucking lustfully. 

Alongside the taste of herself, Dia could make out the taste of the pizza that had been in Kanan’s mouth before her, the fishiness was a bit gross, but Dia couldn’t find it in her to withdraw. 

Soon the two had to be separated because Dia was getting a mid more desperate, and bucked her hips slightly into Kanan’s hand, trying to grind down and get a deeper feeling of the teasing fingers dipping in and out of her. Kanan chuckled, and with one last wet kiss to Dia’s jawline, she moved downwards once again. 

In mere seconds Kanan was working on her again, thrusting her tongue in and out rapidly. Dia burst into a string of horny moans and lifted her legs on Kanan’s shoulders. Using her hands she gripped Kanan’s blue hair and pulled her inside deeper. 

Mari’s desperate pants were accompanying Dia’s unusually loud moans as she rapidly fingered herself. Being quite the pillow princess, Mari wasn’t used to doing all the work on herself - and of course nothing would be a patch on what Kanan and Dia could do to her anyway. Watching the scene unfold made Mari feel really hot, and the wetness on her fingers was rapidly growing and dripping onto the sheets. 

Mari decided it was now her time to come in, and she crawled across the bed to Dia’s head. With a cheeky grin she pushed her fingers into Dia’s mouth. Without hesitation Dia licked and sucked on Mari’s delicious juices, trying to lick up every last bit. 

“Like that, hmm Dia?” Mari teased, her voice low and seductive as she knelt next to Dia. Using her free hand, she spread her lips and winked.

“Wanna taste more?” 

Mari didn’t even need to answer form Dia. Instead she swung her leg over Dia’s head an shuffled backwards until she was settled with the positioning, without warning she lowered herself slowly onto Dia’s face. Dia wasted no time, she was certainly a hard worker and jumped straight to it.

Mari was plenty wet already, and only mere seconds after sitting down on her heels, Dia found her face was soaked. She happily lapped up all of Mari’s juices, moving her hands from Kanan’s head she used them to hook around Mari’s thighs and pull her closer.

Dia’s moans were nothing on Mari’s, but Mari’s overly exaggerated responses to Dia’s tongue exploring her just turned all three of them on even more. Mari’s hips bucked wildly into Dia’s face, smearing her juices everywhere.

Dia was starting to feel overwhelmed by everything going on around her. Mari’s rutting hips, desperate for release grinding down on her, her exquisite taste and smell, Kanan’s tongue working hard at eating her out - everything was just beautiful.

Nearing her lusty climax, Dia could feel her legs jittering, although held down by Kanan’s muscly arms they weren’t going anywhere. 

Kanan could tell she was close and worked harder than ever. The knot in Dia’s stomach was reaching its tightest, about to become untangled. 

A sudden circle around her clit seemed to do the trick for Dia. Clenching down on Kanan’s tongue, she let out an almighty moan and squeezed her legs together as she hit her climax. Her whole body tensed, and her moan was muffled between Mari’s thick thighs. 

Gently, Kanan continued to lick and suck so Dia could ride out her climax nicely. Dia’s muffled moans vibrating through Mari’s body brought the blonde to her own, wild climax. With a near scream she clenched down on Dia’s head and leaned forward to take as much of her as she could manage, and she came all over Dia’s face. 

Panting heavily, she rolled off to the side, to let Dia breathe. She grinned at the mess covering Dia’s normally clean and tidy face. Kanan bobbed up from between Dia’s legs, her lips and chin glistening with Dia’s cum. 

The three of them lay still for a long moment, panting heavily and regaining their breath. Dia’s chest heaved as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. 

The afterglow didn’t last long, because Kanan’s needy smile was staring down at her. Mari laughed when she saw Kanan’s horny face. 

“Come here, Kanan.” She murmured gently, and sat up. Kanan moved across to Mari, meeting her with a chaste kiss. 

Mari licked at Kanan’s lips.

“You taste good Dia. A little fishy-“

“That’s the pizza!” Dia squeaked indignantly, but calmed down when she saw the teasing look on Mari’s face as she kissed her juices off Kanan. 

Mari wasted no more time and instead rolled with Kanan, placing her on the bed with Mari hovering above. Kanan made no attempt to struggle and accepted her fate as a bottom. Mari immediately stuck two fingers straight into Kanan, plunging nice and deep, curling slightly. 

Kanan let out a grunt, trying not to let herself get too loud. At the sight of Kanan being amorous, Dia found herself drawn towards her and rolled onto her side. She locked lips with one of her girlfriends and cupped her face gently. Trying not to be distracted by Mari going to town on Kanan’s pussy, Dia kissed Kanan deeply and absorbed all the moans she was releasing. 

With soft teasing fingers, Dia allowed her hands to roam across Kanan's chest, admiring the perfect amount of boob and muscle between her fingers. 

She pulled lazily at Kanan's stiff nipple, tweaking and tugging it with the tips of her fingers. Dia's other hand moved downwards from Kanan's jaw and tickled her sides lightly. Kanan let out a moan and squirmed under Dia's touch.

Already rather heated from watching Mari and Dia come to orgasm, it didn’t take long for Kanan to be tipped over her edge, especially with Mari’s talented fingers and Dia's fleeting touches.

Kanan came in almost silence, just desperately humping Mari's hand and biting down on Dia's lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. 

Finally coming down from her high, Kanan relaxed back into the bed, legs still spread and arms splayed everywhere. Mari withdrew from her position and squeezed herself in between Kanan and Dia with a cheeky grin. She wrapped and arm around the two of them and placed light kisses to their foreheads. 

“See, Kanan! I wouldn’t do this with you if I didn’t love you.” Mari grinned triumphantly. 

Kanan huffed a little, but made no further remark.

The three of them lay together, just embracing for a short while. Dia reached across to grab Kanan’s hand, who squeezed gently. Their sweaty bodies were pressed closely together in the rapidly cooling bedroom, illuminated only by the small lamp. Dia shuffled uncomfortably - she was incredibly sticky, not only between her legs but her face was still covered with Mari. The sheets and pillows were still on the floor, but for now, having each other was enough.

“Are you any warmer now, Dia?” Kanan breathed, a smirk apparent on her face.

“y-yeah...” Dia muttered, she still felt a little embarrassed after sex, even after being together for so long. Kanan laughed and the bed shook a little as Mari’s grand laugh rumbled through her. 

They shared a moment of silence.

“We should get cleaned up before bed,” Dia yawned. She wanted to move least of all, but it was important they cleaned up properly before sleeping. With a reluctant whine, Kanan rolled off the side of the bed. Mari shuffled to the end and jumped straight off, but let out a yell of disgust when she hit the floor.

Dia looked over quickly, but let out a laugh when she saw Mari had stepped in the middle of her pepsi-soaked pizza. Cheese oozed between her toes and the sauce covered her foot.

Kanan snorted with laughter.

“That’s revenge for the TV!” 

Mari pouted. 

“That was a joke.”

“But this is funnier.” Kanan grinned, and waltzed over to Mari. Gesturing to Dia to help her, not that Kanan needed help with her strong muscles, they swept Mari off her feet and carried her between them, albeit slightly awkward with Kanan taking most of Mari’s weight by grabbing her torso and having Dia grab the dirty foot.

The three of them vacated to the bathroom, not letting Mari touch the floor and tread pizza into the carpet. Once inside, they helped each other rinse off.

Mari had one foot in the bath and was scrubbing between her toes gently, while Kanan washed her face and Dia bashfully wiped between her legs using a damp facecloth.

“Don’t forget which one you used Dia, you don’t want to wash your face with it tomorrow,” Kanan chuckled, causing Dia to turn even more red. Mari piped up from the bath. 

“Ill use it Dia!” 

Dia dropped the cloth. 

Once all three of them were wiped down and completely dried off, they towelled each other’s hair. Mari’s dried fairly quick, being thinner than most, and Kanan’s didn’t seem to hold much water, so they spent the longest time drying Dia’s off, making sure she wouldn’t catch a cold. 

Mari wanted to go to bed in her birthday suit, but Dia knew if she did that none of them would be getting any sleep - and they were all already exhausted - so she managed to persuade her to get into her nightgown and cap. Kanan put on an oversized t shirt and a pair of short shorts, looking like she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Her hair in a bun nicely showed off the nape of her neck, and Dia couldn’t help herself staring. Dia carefully pulled her hair into two low twintails, and quietly dressed herself in her pyjamas - being the most clothed out of the three of them. 

After realising she had been watched the whole time, Dia blushed as she climbed back into the bed: the sheets had been returned, although the under sheet remained a little damp in certain patches, but the three of them were so tired that was the last thing on their mind. 

“I love you both so much,” Mari murmured sleepily, from her position in the centre of the bed.

“Always.” Kanan added, moving in closer. Mari pulled Dia in too.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine, have a safe journey home and I hope this is everything you wanted it to be.
> 
>  
> 
> also I might add a morning after epilogue bc why not
> 
>  
> 
> also I apologise bc Kanan’s Funtime was like four paragraphs but I was losing steam and didn’t want to die and instead I plowed through and finished it

**Author's Note:**

> yes Yes the juice comes next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> @everyone sorry I’ve not been updating anything. Things have gone kinda to shit so I’ve had no time rip. I hope you enjoy this and part 2 will be out soon.


End file.
